


One Of Those Nights

by yutamatic



Series: i wanna be close to you [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Word vomit tbh, i don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutamatic/pseuds/yutamatic
Summary: Some nights are hard, especially for Baekhyun. But Chanyeol is always there to make it at least a little bit better.





	One Of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R3noraDrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3noraDrake/gifts).



> credit to my sister who inspired me to write this story, as well as title and make up the summary for it

Baekhyun shot up from the mattress, his hands tightly gripping onto the sheets. Fast pants left his lips while sweat drenched his shirt and forehead, the panic still present in his veins.

It was just a dream.

He mentally repeated that phrase over and over to himself, bringing one of his hands to his face, running his fingers over his eyelids.

It was just a dream, just a dream.

He turned his head to see an outline of a figure lying next to him.

“Chanyeol,” he whispered.

The panicked male reached out and touched his lover’s face, making sure he was real and not a hallucination. After establishing he was actually present, Baekhyun found one of Chanyeol’s arms, pressing his trembling fingertips to the other’s wrist, feeling a constant, steady  
pulse.

“Oh thank god.” he murmured, continuing to feel the beats under his fingertips. “Thank god…”

He closed his eyes, exhaling in relief. He took this moment to realizehow grateful he was, how much he was thanking the heavens because that fucked up, painful dream wasn’t real at all.

“Mm...Baek?”

Baekhyun opened his eyes, the figure next to him shifting under the covers. He felt an arm wrap around his waist as Chanyeol managed to  
sit up.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice gentle, soft yet audible. He pulled Baekhyun closer to him, and the shorter immediately buried his face into Chanyeol’s chest, inhaling the soothing peppermint scent radiating off his shirt.

He broke into tears, letting out a strained sob as his hands gripped onto more of Chanyeol’s shirt, balling the fabric into his fists.

Chanyeol pulled his boyfriend even closer so they could share a proper embrace. He traced circles onto Baekhyun’s back, while whispering phrases such as “It’s okay” and “I’m here” into his ear.

Baekhyun sniffled, trying so hard to steady his frantic gasps and breathing. The voices resurfaced in his mind, along with the disturbing imagery his dream contained, causing him to grip onto  
Chanyeol tighter, his knuckles started to turn white.

Another cry escaped his lips, damping the fabric of the shirt with even more tears. He couldn’t help but cry - cry so hard until his throat was parched, until there were no more tears to shed.

Chanyeol cradled Baekhyun’s head, running his fingers through the soft locks, knowing it would help calm him down.

After a few minutes, the taller pulled back from the embrace, taking Baekhyun’s hands and caressing the skin with his thumbs.

“Exhale,” he started, and Baekhyun compiled, shakily exhaling through his mouth, making a whoosh sound.

“Inhale. One,” The shorter took in oxygen through his nose as quietly as he could.

“-two, three, four. Hold, one,”

Chanyeol counted to seven, watching Baekhyun press his lips together  
as he held his breath.

“Exhale. One, two,”

Baekhyun breathed out through his mouth, drawing out a long breath to a count of eight seconds.

They repeated this process another two times, Baekhyun managing to regain a steady breathing pattern. Chanyeol looked into his boyfriend's eyes after the exercise, the moonlight seeping through the window providing him some view of the other’s tear stained face.

“Nightmare?” he quietly questioned.

Baekhyun nodded in response. He was still in the process of regaining his awareness, slipping back into reality as that horrid dream faded  
in his mind.

Chanyeol brought their hands up, bringing his lips to Baekhyun’s knuckles, placing a kiss on each one as their fingers remained  
intertwined.

“You’re safe Baekhyun.” he said. “You’re safe with me.”

Baekhyun’s heart melted - he felt like he was gonna burst into tears, but of happiness this time.

Gosh, he loved this boy so much. The boy who made he smile and laugh on the daily, the boy who cuddled him and provided him warmth, the boy who kissed him and gave him so much love.

He smiled, leaning onto Chanyeol again, burying his face into the crook of his neck. “I love you.” he whispered, nuzzling his nose into the skin, the peppermint scent still lingering in his nose.

“I love you more.” Chanyeol replied, placing a kiss on top of Baekhyun’s head, his hands finding their way to his hair again.

They shifted positions so they were lying down again, Chanyeol’s arms tightly secured around his boyfriend’s smaller frame. Baekhyun nuzzled further into the other’s neck, throwing his arm lazily around the taller’s waist, before they both drifted off into an undisturbed, pleasantful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry, I haven’t updated in months. Been lacking inspiration for one shots lately.


End file.
